


Всегда

by Akitai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Они падают. Они знакомятся с Ториэль. Они уходят.Они умирают.





	Всегда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды радфем.

Ториэль находит их, одну за другой, этих человеческих детенышей.  
Она подбирает их, показывает им руины, приводит к себе, кормит… А потом они уходят. Все до единого по очереди показывают, насколько они сильны, насколько хорошо усвоены ее уроки. Они добросердечны. Они выбирают пощадить ее. И это разрывает ей сердце.

Они падают. Они знакомятся с Ториэль. Они уходят.  
Они умирают.

Рано или поздно все они так или иначе доходят до королевского замка. И Дриимур, этот трус, убивает их. Конечно, она знает, что он ведет себя добросердечно — предлагает чай, разглагольствует о том, что никто из них этого не хочет. Врет, конечно, жалкая тряпка. Конечно, он хочет освободить монстров из подземелья. Но боится. Если бы не боялся, то поступил бы как истинный король — поглотил бы душу первой пришедшей, вышел наружу сам и отыскал еще шесть душ.  
Но все, что этот мягкохарактерный глупец может — трусливо отсиживаться в своем замке, рассказывая сказочки про милосердие.

Конечно, она и сама говорит о пощаде, сама не зная, зачем. В первый раз она, может, и говорила искренне, но сейчас уже лжет. Но эта ложь во благо — во благо всем. Она пытается сохранить наивность и доброту этих детей. Она учит их не сражаться, а пытаться завести друзей. Но монстрам пока что было плевать на них всех. Так что она лишь делает Азгору одолжения, упрощая его сражения. И это, в общем-то, тоже благо.

С Фриск ничуть не иначе. Она приходит, доверяется цветку, по просьбе Ториэль говорит с манекеном (никто не знает, но на самом деле это просто маленькая глупая шутка, смешная каждый раз), она пытается уйти, раз за разом щадя Ториэль, разрывая ее сердце, и Ториэль обнимает ее на прощание. Поначалу ей кажется, что все как всегда. И она заранее оплакивает Фриск, как оплакивала предыдущих шестерых.  
А потом эта девчонка завоевывает сердца всего Подземелья, освобождает всех и выводит наружу.

С Фриск несколько иначе. Она падает, но не доверяет цветку, послушно говорит с манекеном и пытается уговорить Ториэль не сражаться. А потом наносит первый удар. И после ожесточенной битвы Ториэль погибает.

С Фриск совсем иначе. Она падает и как будто сама задирает цветок, ожесточенно бьет манекен и… так же, не колеблясь, бьет Ториэль. И, погибая от этого единственного удара, Ториэль видит в глазах Фриск отблеск характера другой, знакомой девочки. И смеется: «Я, оказывается, защищала их, а не тебя».

С Фриск ничуть не иначе. Совсем иначе (хотя это уже не Фриск). Ничуть не иначе. Несколько иначе. Совсем иначе.  
Она приходит вновь и вновь, хотя Ториэль всегда помнит лишь один раз — тот, который происходит сейчас. И Ториэль всегда будет спасать ее, показывать руины, защищать от монстров и, наконец, вставать на страже выхода из Руин. Обнимать ее. Погибать от ее ударов.  
И искренне любить и защищать до самой последней секунды. Всегда.


End file.
